


Finally Reunited

by CTYork



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTYork/pseuds/CTYork
Summary: Alex and Sam have been separated for more than a decade, but after so many years, they have the chance to reunite again, and maybe fall in love again.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Kudos: 11
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	Finally Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekyStorytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/gifts).



It’s been more than 14 years since she last saw her. 14 years in which she has missed her. Alex was heartbroken when Samantha Arias' family had to move to another city. She and Samantha knew each other since they were kids. 

Flashback

“I don’t want you to go, Sam. I will miss you. A lot.” Alex can’t stop crying. She had known Samantha since they were 7, and now, she has to go. All of this because Samantha’s parents discovered she likes girls, and is in a relationship with Alex. 

“I know, Honey. I-I don’t want to, b-but my parents... They don’t want me to be with you. I’m really sorry, Alex.” At this moment, Sam can’t handle this, and starts crying alongside Alex.

In a matter of minutes, Samantha’s family will move far away. Their flight is in two hours, and they will move to Metropolis. Samantha’s parents hope that this drastic change will help their daughter to realise she’s better off from Alex Danvers, and being in love with any other girl. They don’t accept her bisexuallaty, and they hope that by moving to another city far from here, and far from her friends, Samantha will only be interested in boys. 

“It’s my fault. I-I should have been more careful. If I had done what you told, maybe they wouldn’t have discovered about us. I’m really sorry” Alex tried to contain herself from crying more. She blames herself that this is happening. She knew Sam’s parents didn’t like the idea of love between people of the same sex, she even told her, but she didn’t listen. She showed a lot of affection for Sam in public, and it was just a matter of time before they suspected anything. They have been together from one year, and now, they have to say goodbye. 

“No, Honey. It’s not your fault. You were just trying to show me how much you loved me. There was nothing wrong with that. You did nothing wrong, Honey.” Sam’s eyes were already red from crying a lot, she hugged Alex thightly.

“Hey you, get out of here or I’ll call the police!” Patricia said, threatening to do it when she saw Alex with her daughter.

“Alex, you must go.” 

“No.” Alex responded.

“Alex, please.” She begged when she saw her mother calling the police.

“I love you, Sam.” Alex said as she leaned in for a long goodbye kiss. They kissed for no more than five seconds before they were separated by Sam’s parents.

“I love you too, Alex. I always will love you.” Sam promised as she entered the SUV. She grabbed her necklace, and kissed it. 

Alex watched as the SUV got farther and farther away. She can’t contain her sobbing. She might not never see her again, and that’s what she fears. As Sam, Alex grabbed her necklace, and kissed it. The only thing she has from Sam.

End of flashback

Alex Danvers still remembers that moment. She’s still even wearing the same necklace that Sam gifted her on her 10th birthday. She never forgot about Samantha. She felt destroyed when Samantha had to leave. She was able to move on thanks to her sister, Kara, who supported her. Alex works for the FBI, and everytime she hears someone called ‘Samantha’ she thinks about Sam Arias. 

Alex got called to investigate an incident. As usual, she was able to do a good job. Not for anything she’s the best FBI agent in National City, and one of the best in the country. But today something caught her attention, or better said, someone. 

While she was investigating the incident, someone caught her attention. A skinny and tall woman with a young girl. She doesn’t know why, but she reminds her of Sam. Alex shakes her head, and doesn't put too much attention to it. It’s not the first time someone reminds her of Sam. 

But this was not the only time she would see that woman again. Some days later, while she was on duty during an event, she saw that same woman again. She was alongside Lena Luthor. Maybe she works on L-Corp, that's what she thought. 

The next time she saw her was at the supermarket with what seemed to be her daughter, but it was for a brief time. Alex laughs at herself, because she thinks she’s falling for a person she doesn’t even know. But it was just a matter of time before they interacted with each other. 

Again, it was during an event when she saw that woman again. This time Alex was not on duty. 

“Help! Somebody stop him!” A woman screamed, and Alex saw a man running with a handbag. Even if she’s not on duty, she wants to help, so she chases the man. 

The thief was fast, but not as fast as Alex. It didn’t take her too long to be only 9 feet away from him. Alex reached the thief, and made him fall on the ground, throwing the handbag and a necklace. The thief tried to fight back, but Alex punched him on the face before he could even do something. Soon more cops arrived, and arrested the man. Alex grabbed the handback, and she saw a necklace on the floor. She leaned to grab the necklace, when she saw something very familiar. “It can’t be.” Alex says to herself. There’s no way it’s the same necklace she also gifted Samantha Arias on her 10th birthday. It's the same necklace that she and Sam gifted each other. It must be a coincidence… 

“Thank you so much! I didn’t really care about the handbag, but the necklace.” Says the woman.

“Sam?” Asks Alex. She can feel the tears on her eyes.

“Yes, that’s me.” Sam responded politely. 

“Is it you?!” She asks, and their gaze.

“You know? You look kinda familiar.” Sam says sadly.

Alex reached her neck, and revealed her necklace. Sam covered her mouth with her hands. She wants to cry, but before she does, she joins her necklace with hers. It was at that moment they knew this was real, and not a dream.

“Alex?” She asked, tears falling from her eyes.

None of them had to say anything to know who was who. Alex and Sam hugged each other tightly, and both started crying on each other's arms. They can’t believe this is real. After so many years, they finally have reunited. Ten minutes must have passed before they ended the hug. Their eyes are so red from crying a lot. It was a combination of sadness and happiness. 

They rested their foreheads together, and then their gaze met. 

“I can’t believe it’s really you, Sam.” 

“You’re not the only one, Alex.”

Their eyes moved to each other's lips, then to each other eyes, and back to their lips. There was no word between them as they leaned in, and before they even noticed it, their lips met. Sam cupped her hands on Alex’s cheeks as she kissed her. Alex wrapped her hands on Sam’s neck. The kiss was rough, but sweet at the same time. So many years without feeling each other lips. So many years where none has forgotten the other. 

As they ended the kiss, they rested their foreheads back together. 

“I missed you so much, Alex”

“So did I.” Alex responded smiling. 

“We have so much to talk about. So many things.” Sam added. 

One week later, Alex and Sam are aware of everything. They have shared with each other the things they have gone through. Sam is a mother of a young girl named Ruby, but not a sign of a father. Alex had the chance to meet Ruby Arias, and they instantly got along. Sam told her how her parents kicked her out after she got pregnant. It was also because they were not able to make her feel only attracted to boys. Instead, she feels more attracted to girls than to boys now. Right now, Alex and Sam have started dating again. Since they have reunited, they became inseparable. Their bond has become stronger. After 14 years, they are finally back together.


End file.
